


Barn Friends

by peccadilloes



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: Omera and the Mandalorian hang out with Cara in the barn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTeaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/gifts).



Cara was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Omera gripped her shoulder. She was bent over laughing, too, and needed support.

"I'm going to fall over," Omera said.

"I'm crying, I'm crying," Cara said. She wiped her eyes.

The Mandalorian was waving his hands back and forth in front of himself, unusually animated. "No, no," he protested. He touched one gloved hand to his chest plate. "It isn't about the mask."

"Sure it isn't," Cara said between sobs of laughter.

"Keep telling yourself that. Go right ahead," Omera added, clutching her stomach.

It was good to be among warriors again.


	2. Chapter 2

What _were_ they laughing about. The Mandalorian could barely remember himself. _When storm troopers wear masks it's to enforce anonymity and give the illusion of easing the sacrifice._ His fingers were in his gloves, and so on. Whenever anyone asked surface questions, it was always easier to say something like "This is the way" with a firm tone or "This is the way" with a sort of shrugging expression in his voice. Maybe that was what they were going on about: how his voice expressed laughter, embarrassment, and all the other delightful emotions his helmet's visor was meant to obscure.


End file.
